


Little Mermaid

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Oh this? I thought you would like something nice to come home to after such a rough day.”





	Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> for day none of kinktober. I chose to write for lingerie.

Cora walked into the bedroom. She was tired after both work and classes, and she wanted nothing more than to just collapse in bed. She turned on the light and paused, her eyes going wide at the sight of Lydia on the bed. “Oh wow.”

Lydia opened her eyes and smiled, sitting up. “You’re home.”

“I am,” Cora replied, setting her bag by the dresser and walking towards the bed. “What are you wearing?”

Lydia looked down for a second. “Oh this? I thought you would like something nice to come home to after such a rough day.” She leaned back on her hands and smiled again. “Do you like it?”

Cora’s eyes wandered over Lydia’s body and the lack of fabric on it. She had a sheer purple bra on that looked like sea shells and teal panties. “You looked like a very sexed up version of the Little Mermaid.”

Lydia giggled. “That was the point. I’ve had this for awhile and was going to wear under my costume, but I thought you would like it now.”

“Oh I like it,” Cora replied, climbing onto her girlfriend’s lap and kissing her. Her hands moved to cup Lydia’s breasts, fondling them. “I like it very much.”


End file.
